


Alternate Scene for Filterless- Chapter 6

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Companion toFilterless. Alternate ending to Chapter 6 in which instead of Jason bailing upon realization that the night of drinking could end in a casual threesome, they decide to go with the flow and do just that.Can probably be read alone but the plot references might confuse you.





	Alternate Scene for Filterless- Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Filterless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524016) by [3ALover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover). 



> People have been asking for this since I told you guys I wrote it and didn't post it. I've had people asking for me to upload it privately and share it even if I wasn't going to post it here. I won't say you guys harassed me into it, because that sounds negative, but I will say you wore me down.
> 
> Hopefully nobody freaks out about this one, but with my track record, who knows. 
> 
> I did warn you it was unrealistic and filthy! Ci

The cab ride to Jason’s house was quiet and full of glances between the three of them as if to ask, ‘are we really doing this?’ When they got there Javi stayed back to pay the driver while Jason unlocked the door and led the way. He put his keys down and took off his jacket and turned to Yuzuru. They were all a lot more sober after the drive so his gaze was steady. 

“Yuzuru,” he said gently, giving him a sweet smile. “You don’t have to do this. We can all just go to sleep if you want to,” he reminded him.

Yuzuru swallowed nervously. “I-I want to. Just I am having nervous.” He blushed and ducked his head. “You know how I feel with Habi. What if- want if this make us weird? And you are my friend,” he added. 

He startled a bit when Jason tipped his chin up with a finger, far closer than he expected. “You have no reason to be worried about this being weird with me. You’re both friends and sex is nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed by. We’re three grown men who are only going to do what every one of us consents to,” he reassured him. He stroked Yuzuru’s cheek soothingly and in a way that was definitely seductive. “It’s about having fun and feeling good. Nobody should have sex that isn’t fun and makes them feel good.”

Yuzuru smiled shakily and nodded. “Okay. Yes. I want to do this,” he repeated. “Besides, what better way to have first time? I know and trust you and Javi. We all see each other in worst situation. No shame or embarrass should happen now.”

“Exactly,” Jason agreed. He brushed a thumb over Yuzuru’s bottom lip and Yuzuru shivered. “You’ve seen me fall on my ass so many times, there’s no reason to be embarrassed of touching it, now is there?” he joked.

Yuzuru smiled and felt himself slipping into a more confident, flirty mood. “It is nice ass,” he said, stepping a little closer to Jason. He swapped to Japanese. “Translate for me if the adrenaline makes me struggle with English, okay?”

Jason grinned. “Absolutely.”

“Wow, I thought we would have to talk about this, but you two are starting without me,” Javier said as he came inside and locked the door behind him. 

Yuzuru and Jason turned to face him. “Jason just give me comfort talk. Make sure I not so nervous.”

Javier nodded. “Ground rules,” he said, stepping close to the other two, putting a hand on each of their hips. “If anybody is uncomfortable with anything, speak up. Don’t just let it happen.”

“Definitely,” Jason agreed. “And if you want to stop having sex at any point, speak up. If the other two want to keep going, that’s fine, but nobody _has_ to keep having sex here, agreed?”

“Yes,” Yuzuru said. “You have condoms? I do not want sex if not,” he asked Jason, and Jason nodded.

“Oh yeah, I’m not having unsafe sex. That’s a big nope,” he said, and Javier chuckled.

“Yeah, I mean I trust you guys if you say you’re healthy, but I’m not putting my penis anywhere without a condom,” he said firmly. He looked at Yuzuru. “Also, this is Yuzu’s first time. I think we should make it all about giving him a good first time,” he said in a more flirtatious purr.

“Yeah, I had the same idea,” Jason said, brushing Yuzuru’s hair from his face. “We were just talking about how we’re friends. This won’t make anything weird, because sex is not something to be ashamed of. None of us will have any reason to freak out about this.”

“Of course not,” Javier agreed. “So, everybody still want to do this?”

“Definitely,” Jason said, then tilted his head. “You should kiss Yuzuru. Last time I did this, I liked watching,” he suggested, and Javier leaned closer to Yuzuru. Yuzuru’s heart pounded, but he didn’t shy away. He had wanted to kiss Javier Fernandez for his entire adult life. He was so ready to do so. 

Javier’s lips were warm and soft and Yuzuru couldn’t help a whimper as Javier held him by his hip and kissed him slowly. He shivered when Javier’s hand slid up to his waist. When Javier deepened the kiss, he moaned softly because Javier was a _damn_ good kisser. Yuzuru chased him when he pulled away, pouting some because he wanted more. Javier chuckled, low and husky. “Don’t worry, Beautiful, I’m not going anywhere. We’re just getting started.” He looked at Jason. “I just thought you might like to try both,” he suggested.

Yuzuru looked at Jason, who immediately slid his forearms to rest on Yuzuru’s shoulders, crossing loosely behind his neck as he pulled him into a slow, simple kiss. Jason’s lips moved more firmly and with more pressure. Yuzuru could tell Jason wasn’t one to be a tease and Javier liked to draw it out. He moaned when Jason licked into his mouth, because Jason’s more assertive kiss felt very different. Yuzuru liked it, though. Both were good. He liked this a lot already.

“Wow, this is shockingly hot,” Javier said, and they pulled apart to look at him. He blinked. “That’s even hotter than lesbian porn,” he blurted out, still controlled by the truth spell even in this situation. 

“Ew,” Jason said, making a face. “New rule, please don’t talk about women at any point during this whole thing.”

“Yeah, ew,” Yuzuru agreed, grimacing. “We gay, Jabi. That just ick.”

Javier chuckled. “Hey, I can’t control what I say, but I’ll try. I don’t want to ruin the mood.”

“What might help it along is a bed,” Jason suggested, smirking as he looked back at Yuzuru. He brushed his hands down Yuzuru’s chest as he pulled his arms back and stepped away with a knowing look as he peeled his shirt off, muscles rippling, and turned to walk away from them. “This way.” Yuzuru and Javier exchanged a look before Javier winked at him and followed Jason, already undoing his belt. 

Yuzuru eyed the hallway and gulped. This was it. He was about to lose his virginity. To his friends. One of which he was in love with. At the same time. 

Yuzuru took a few deep, calming breaths, before following after them, unzipping his jacket as he went. 

~

Jason kind of hoped that sex with him would make Javier realize he and Yuzuru just belonged together. It was obvious to anybody with eyes that they were both in love with each other. Jason was totally on board with getting to have sex with two gorgeous guys, but he really wanted to steer the encounter to them having intimacy even with him involved. That said, he wasn’t going to miss out on enjoying a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get it on with Javier Fernandez. 

When Javier got into his room already down to his boxers, Jason wasted no time tugging him into a kiss. Javier gripped his hips and groaned as Jason scratched a hand through his hair and kissed him hungrily. Javier’s stubble rasped against his and Jason shivered and whimpered. Jason loved manly men. He hadn’t really had tons of sex in his life, but Shoma was the least masculine guy he had been with and even then, Shoma grew up to be a _man_ with that jaw and those shoulders. Jason didn’t want to think about Shoma, though, so he tugged Javier’s hands to his jeans and let Javier get the hint and start undoing them.

“Wow.” Yuzuru’s soft sound made Jason pulled away from the kiss and smirk over at him, biting his lip as Javier moved to kissing his neck while he pushed his jeans over his ass. 

“Yeah?” Jason asked, and Yuzuru flushed and nodded rapidly.

“Very yes. That so hot,” he said, walking over with his hips swaying the way Jason had learned was his ‘seductive’ walk. Where Javier was masculine, Yuzuru was a weird mix of feminine and masculine. His personality was all man, but his body had this natural feminine grace. Jason was kind of excited to experience sex with a more feminine body. He was absolutely gay, so Yuzuru’s hips was the roundest hips he would probably ever touch in his life. It would be very fun to try something new. 

Once Jason’s pants were off, he pulled away from Javier and walked up to Yuzuru. He kissed him slowly as he pulled his shirt up, and then stepped back to peel it off. Yuzuru held his arms up eagerly, eyes wide with lust already. “Look at you,” Jason purred, touching his chest and trailing his hands down to that impossibly tiny waist. He walked around Yuzuru and stroked his hands up and down his waist from behind, kissing his elegant shoulders. “Javi, look at this body. It’s all ours tonight.”

Javier walked over and kissed Yuzuru, holding him by the hips. Jason kissed and bit gently along the line of Yuzuru’s shoulders, touching his chest and nipples while watching from only inches away as Yuzuru gave in and let Javier explore his mouth and body. “That’s so hot,” he murmured, kissing Yuzuru’s ear. “You like it so far?” he asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Yuzuru moaned while still kissing Javier. Jason pressed his hips against Yuzuru’s ass, just testing the waters, and he squeaked, but didn’t flinch away at the feeling of an erection pressing against him. Jason reached around him and guided Javier to press his hips against Yuzuru’s as well, putting him fully between them. This time, Yuzuru gave a strangled moan and his hips jumped, no doubt turned on by the pressure of Javier’s hips against his own erection. “Pants,” Yuzuru gasped. “Bed and pants.”

“Yeah, let’s try this on the bed,” Jason agreed. He walked away to go get condoms and lube and push all the covers off the bed so they didn’t get in the way. When he turned around, Javier had Yuzuru’s ass in his hands and was squeezing while he ground their hips together. Jason watched with heat in his veins as Javier slid his hands into the back of Yuzuru’s pants and then pushed his track pants off over that gorgeous ass. 

Every skater had a great ass. Javier had a huge one, even. But Yuzuru’s ass was so perfectly shaped it was insane. Jason took his underwear off, and sat on the bed, just watching Javier strip Yuzuru bare. The only thing left on him was his necklace when Javier was done. “Come over here, Yuzuru,” he called gently, and Yuzuru broke the kiss and looked his way. Jason saw Yuzuru’s eyes widen slightly when he saw Jason sitting on the edge of the bed, lazily stroking his erect cock. Javier whispered something in his ear and then walked over to where Jason was at and grabbed his hair gently, leaning down to kiss him. Jason moaned, leaning back on his hands to balance, only to gasp when Javier dropped to his knees in front of him. “Have you ever done this?” he asked, and Javier shook his head.

“No, but I’m sure I can’t be too terrible,” he said as he stroked Jason slowly. He looked over at Yuzuru, who was watching in fascination. “Come on. Join the fun,” he said, then looked right at Jason as he ducked down and sucked him down. 

Jason gasped, a hand going to Javier’s curls. “Fuck, most people start slow,” he informed him, but didn’t stop him as Javier slowly and clumsily sucked his dick. “Mmmmm, not bad,” he admitted. He looked up when he felt the bed dip, and he was amused at Yuzuru’s eagerness as he knelt beside Jason and kissed him with enthusiasm. He was more impressed by Javier’s skill when Javier reached out and grabbed Yuzuru’s cock, trying to stroke him while he sucked Jason. Eventually, though he gave up and pulled of Jason. 

“That’s really not easy,” he said, and Jason laughed.

“No, it’s not,” he said, then crawled back up the bed. He watched Javier stand up and grab Yuzuru, tugging him where he wanted him, which seemed to be in front of him. Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Javier’s shoulders, and Jason’s jaw dropped as he watched Javier _pick Yuzuru up_ and crawl onto the bed, carrying Yuzuru up to the top where Jason was. He laid Yuzuru down and instantly pressed his body to Yuzuru’s, grinding their hips together as he balanced on his hands. Yuzuru moaned and instinctively spread his legs. Jason bit his lip at that sight. “God, you’re a natural,” he said out loud. 

The kissing and rutting pair paused and looked at him and he smirked. “Most people like it both ways. Others have a preference. I like it both ways, but I prefer topping. But look at Yuzuru. You get on top of him the first time and he’s already spreading those gorgeous legs for you. 

Yuzuru flushed but didn’t seem too embarrassed. “I love my own fingers,” he said boldly, and Javier sat up, looking at him with wild desire in those eyes.

“Will you finger yourself and let us watch?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded, smirking 

“Sure. It feel so good and Javi will like. Jason see boy play with ass before. New thing for Javi,” he said, then looked at Jason. “You have lube?”

Jason nodded, swallowing hard. “Yeah, here,” he said, scrambling for the bottle. He, too, really wanted to watch those gorgeous hands playing with that _ass_. God, Yuzuru’s ass was made to be fucked, Jason thought. 

He scrambled to sit beside Javier so he could watch the best angle, and Javier wasted no time settling so he could touch Jason, the two of them able to explore each other’s bodies while watching Yuzuru touch himself. Yuzuru didn’t seem ashamed at all as he put a pillow under his hips and spread his legs wide. He propped against the other pillows so he could look right at them as he touched his own body, stroking his inner thighs before finally reaching down to his hole. At first he just teased himself, playing with it but not pushing in. Jason’s throat went dry as he watched the first fingertip dip in slightly. Yuzuru moaned as he finally slid two fingers as far as he could reach. Yuzuru played with his own nipple and bit his lip and looked at them both with seductive eyes as he started to finger himself open. It was all Jason could do to not reach out and touch him, too, especially when he put a _fourth_ finger in himself, thrusting them in and out as his hips jumped. 

Javier didn’t seem to have the restraint he did though, because he crawled forward and caught Yuzuru’s wrist. “Let me,” he said, and when Yuzuru looked at him in confusion and pulled his hand away, Javier smirked and grabbed his hips and, without warning, flipped him over. 

“Javi!” Yuzuru complained, and Jason was about to ask if they weren’t moving a little fast, but before he could, Javier didn’t try to fuck Yuzuru, instead, he lay down on his belly between Yuzuru’s thighs. Jason’s jaw _dropped_.

“Oh my God,” he said, blinking. He had only ever seen rimming in porn. “Jesus, the women you’ve dated were lucky girls,” he blurted out. 

“What you- OH!” Yuzuru didn’t get to ask what Jason was talking about before he got to feel it. Jason watched with a slack jaw as Javier went to town on Yuzuru’s ass, eating him out without any teasing or hesitation. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” Yuzuru chanted, gripping the sheets as Javier licked his hole and squeezed his ass. Jason watched Javier press two fingers into him while flicking his tongue against the rim of his ass and he really wished that was him right now, it looked like it would feel so good. He knew instantly when Javier found Yuzuru’s prostate, because Yuzuru let out a cry and his hips jerked. Javier, however, pulled away instantly. “No, do not stop!” Yuzuru begged, reaching back for him.

“Are you okay?” Javier asked hesitantly.

Jason suddenly had an idea. “You’ve never had anything in your ass, have you?” he asked Javier, who looked back at him. Jason grinned. “You found his prostate. That was a ‘yes God, more please’ reaction, you didn’t hurt him.”

Javier looked surprised. “Wow, I knew that was a thing, but not that it would be that dramatic.”

Jason grinned and crawled up to kiss Javier’s shoulder. “Let me finger you while you eat him out,” he suggested. “I’ll show you what makes it fun.” He kissed his ear and whispered, “A few fingers doesn’t hurt the slightest, not even the first time. It doesn’t get painful until there’s a cock in you or something similarly sized.”

Javier looked him in the eyes hesitantly, but nodded. “Okay. Let’s try it.”

~

Javier had to admit, he was a little nervous about having someone’s fingers up his ass, but as he currently had his in someone else’s and that someone seemed to really like it, he figured he should give it a go. He went back to teasing Yuzuru – more slowly now, because he wanted to experience whatever Jason was going to do to him – and kissed the perky cheeks of his ass, sucking hickeys where his thigh met his ass while he slowly teased him with his fingers. Yuzuru seemed to enjoy a chance to catch his breath anyways, as wildly as Javier had been going down on him. 

At first, when Jason teased his ass, it felt _weird_. The first finger to slip inside of him just felt even weirder. It didn’t hurt, like Jason said, but it wasn’t a good feeling. It was almost like having a pebble in his shoe. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but it felt distracting. However, every time he brushed that spot inside of Yuzuru, Yuzuru keened and pressed back against his hand, so clearly it was somewhat enjoyable at some point. He knew, logically, that it helped that Yuzuru fingered himself so he was used to this weird feeling. 

He had just pressed his mouth back to Yuzuru, flicking his tongue against his sensitive skin, when Jason slid two fingers into him and then curled them, and _holy fuck_. Javier gasped and cried out slightly, picking his head up to turn and look at Jason. Jason just smirked and leaned over his shoulder to kiss his cheek as he did it again, rubbing his fingertips against something that made Javier see _stars_. “Found it,” he teased, thrusting his fingers in and out, making sure to graze that spot every time. Javier shook and moaned, actually biting Yuzuru on the ass by accident as he rocked his hips against the bed, unable to help himself. “See, what you did to Yuzuru is find that spot you feel now, the one that is like a tiny orgasm every time I do this-“ He twisted his wrist and Javier gave a muffled groan. “Feels good, huh?” He kissed the rim of Javier’s ear, tongue flicking at the cartilage. “That’s why men enjoy anal sex. I mean, the sensitivity on the outside is good, but that? It is what makes men moan for me when I’m balls deep inside of them.”

“I can see why,” Javier groaned, wiping at his brow as he shivered. “Goddamn.”

“That very hot, but maybe touch me again?” Yuzuru demanded, pouting over his shoulder, and Javier chuckled.

“Greedy,” he teased, but then kissed his ass and went back to licking him open, moaning as he enjoyed Jason fingering him a while longer. 

After a while, however, Javier pushed Jason’s hand away and sat up. “I’m going to come if we keep this up, and someone still wants to be fucked,” he said, and rolled over onto his back, licking his swollen lips. “Don’t you?”

Yuzuru nodded eagerly. “Please fuck me?” He spread his knees apart. “Want Habi inside,” he said, arching his back seductively. 

Jason smirked at him and crawled over him, kissing him slowly and teasingly. “You should ride him. For your first time, even as good as Javi took care of you, it might hurt some. If you’re on top of him, you can control the pace.”

Javier imagined Yuzuru Hanyu bouncing on his cock and nodded rapidly. “He’s definitely got a good idea,” he said, and Yuzuru narrowed his eyes.

“You do not even know. You just dirty and want to see,” he teased, but sat up. “Come on, change place,” he said, and they maneuvered around so that Javier was sitting back against the pillows. He watched Yuzuru and Jason kissing while he did so and Yuzuru slowly jerking Jason off, and he groaned at how weirdly hot this whole situation was. After a few moments, they quit and Jason moved to put a condom on Javier, smirking as he stroked him while spreading the lube. Yuzuru eagerly crawled to kneel above him, and Jason held Javier’s cock while Yuzuru slowly lowered himself onto it. 

It was so tight and so hot that Javier couldn’t help but moan and grip Yuzuru’s hips, squirming at the pressure of him slowly sinking onto his cock. He made a few pained sounds as they went slow, but his face relaxed after a few moments every time. Jason rubbed his sides and held him from behind, kissing his neck and shoulders as he filled himself with Javi’s cock. Once he was settled, he shivered, thighs quivering, and Javier rubbed his legs soothingly. “So- so full,” Yuzuru moaned. He looked down at him and leaned forward. Javier met him with a kiss, holding him as he very, very gently rolled his hips. 

“God, you should see how he looks, stretched around your hard cock,” Jason whispered, licking the side of Yuzuru’s throat as he looked down at Javier from behind Yuzuru. 

Javier wanted so badly to fuck Yuzuru’s tight ass, but his patience was rewarded. Not much longer and Yuzuru was riding his dick like a pro, bouncing up and down with babbled Japanese intermixed with moans that were so hot Javier wanted to record them and jerk off to the sound for the rest of his life. Jason was doing just that, sitting beside them with hungry eyes, watching the show Yuzuru put on while he slowly stroked his cock. Javier looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, but Jason just winked and leaned in to kiss him, wet and dirty. “I bet he feels so good, huh? I want to fuck him so bad. Can I?” 

Javier was reluctant to end the pleasure he was getting, but Yuzuru clearly heard him because he stopped. However, he had that look in his eyes, the crazy one that said he had a very terrible idea and nothing would stop him from going through with it. “I want try a thing,” Yuzuru said, just sitting on Javier’s lap like there wasn’t a cock inside of him. “You both go inside,” he said, licking his lips with a determined glint in his dark eyes. “Same time.”

Jason looked at him with wide eyes. “Yuzuru, that’s not a good idea. We could hurt you-“

“I figure skater, pain tolerance so high this did not hurt any and it first time,” he said, gesturing to Javier. “Come one. I bet it so hot. You gentle, you will not injure butt,” he said as casually as ever for someone who was a virgin blushing about sex an hour ago.

Jason looked at Javier, and Javier gave him a raised eyebrow. “I mean, I’ve never did it, but people do. Maybe he won’t be hurt?” he asked.

Javier thought they were both crazy. “That sounds like a really bad idea. Jason, he’s got to _skate_ tomorrow. If he takes two dicks up his ass, he will never manage training in the morning.”

“I train with broke foot and ankle that do not work,” Yuzuru said plainly. “Not being mean, but Javi and Jason penises not _that_ big. It be fine.” He leaned down, kissing Javier. “Try? Just try? If it hurt, we do not do,” he compromised. He smirked, rolling his hips some. “Think how good it feel. So hot and tight. Feel so good for you. Tight for Javi cock.”

Javier groaned. “Why am I such a pushover?” he asked nobody, and Jason chuckled.

“Yuzuru can con any of us into anything,” he said, then leaned over to kiss Yuzuru, who sighed into his mouth. Javier watched their eye contact and was glad to see that their comfortable friendship didn’t seem at all strained so far. “If you can’t handle the pain, please stop us. Don’t hurt yourself. It’s not common, but you can injure yourself doing this.”

Yuzuru nodded, smiling. “Okay. I stop if it bad,” he said.

Javier groaned and nodded. “Okay. Let’s do it,” he said, shaking his head. “This is insane, but when will any of us ever have another threesome again?”

~

Yuzuru almost regretted his rash decision as Jason first tried to fit into him while Javier was already inside of him. It took a lot of relaxing and Jason sliding fingers in alongside Javier’s hard cock before he felt like he could risk putting his in as well. There was so much lube his thighs were soaked and he laid against Javier’s chest so the angle was good, but even with that, it did hurt when the head of Jason’s cock popped in. He bit his lip and tried not to whimper so much as the stretch burned. Javier fucking him had been overwhelming, it didn’t hurt, but this hurt. However, under the pain, there was also pleasure. He wanted to try because the way he saw it, with two inside of him, one of them would always be on his prostate. He would be incoherent with pleasure once they were both moving inside of him. He scratched Javier’s chest with his nails as he grimaced against the pain as Jason got all the way inside and stilled.

“God, it’s so fucking tight,” Jason gasped against his ear. Jason against his back and Javi against his chest meant he couldn’t move, and he figured that was probably a good thing. They both held him so gently and touched him so sweetly, he couldn’t help but feel worshipped. Yuzuru always loved being the center of attention, and this was the most attention he had ever gotten before. “Are you okay?”

“Mmmhmm,” Yuzuru mumbled. “Minute,” he said, and Jason kissed his neck, making him sigh. 

“Take your time, Baby. You feel so good for me. For us. God, it’s so tight,” he praised. 

After a little while to relax, Yuzuru reached back for Jason’s hip. “You move. Both move,” he suggested. He tucked his face into Javier’s neck in case it hurt, and at first as they started to thrust into and out of him, it did, but their praises and kisses helped a lot. Finally, there was a shift inside of him, and Yuzuru cried out, head coming up as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” he chanted, shaking like a leaf. “So much. Oh God.”

“Good or-“

“Good, good, good,” he panted, sobbing out as their thrusts made his cock rub against Javi’s abs. He clung to Javier’s upper arms, crying and trembling as he was assaulted with pleasure. Jason held his hips and fucked into him in time with Javi, both of them matching rhythm pretty easy, and Yuzuru just held on for the ride. 

“Jabi, please, Jabi,” he panted, sobbing out in pleasure as stars burst behind his eyes. He didn’t even know what he was begging for, but Javier kissed him, silencing him with his mouth as they fucked him faster. 

When Yuzuru came, he _screamed_ , crying out in Japanese and English and wordless garbles as he spilled between his and Javier’s bodies, but then seemed to continue to come because of the thrusts against his prostate prolonging his climax. After a few seconds Javier cried out as well, stilling deep inside of Yuzuru as he came. Yuzuru shivered like he was freezing as Jason stilled as well, and slowly pulled out. Yuzuru whimpered as he was gently lifted off of Javier and lowered onto the bed. Javier lay panting, chest heaving beside him, and Yuzuru looked up at the ceiling, bleary eyed and panting for breath. He looked at Jason, who hadn’t come yet, and he gestured for him. “You. Not done.”

“It’s okay, are you alright?” Jason asked kindly, and Yuzuru giggled, nodding. 

“So good,” he said, high on the endorphins and adrenaline in his bloodstream. 

Javier flung out a hand. “Come here,” he said, and Jason raised an eyebrow but came to him. Javier pulled Jason onto his lap and sat up far enough to suck and lick at his neck and chest as he took the condom off of Jason and jerked him off. Jason shivered and Yuzuru groaned as he watched Javier lick two fingers and then push them into Jason as he jerked him off. Jason whimpered and rocked between the fingers inside of him and the hand on his dick until he seized up and gasped as he came, spilling over Javier’s knuckles. “Oh, yes,” he moaned. 

Yuzuru giggled when Jason flopped across him and rolled – careful of knees and elbows – to lay on Yuzuru’s other side, the three of them barely fitting on his bed. They all lay there, catching their breath in a sweaty, sated, semen-covered heap for the longest before Javier finally spoke. “I went from barely having given a hand job to _that_ ,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled and Jason snickered. 

“I go from virgin to having two men inside me,” he countered, and Javier groaned.

“If you’re sore tomorrow-“

“Oh he will be.”

“Brian will kill us all,” Javier finished.

Yuzuru wiggled and his backside was pretty tender. “It will be okay. Trust me, broken foot hurt way worse,” he said simply. “I do okay.” He wiggled some until he could lay his head on Javi’s chest. “Mmmm. I like sex. Sex feel good and is fun. Good I have friend like Javi and Jason.”

Jason rolled over and slung an arm around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. “Mmmm, that was an adventure, that’s for sure. I mean, let’s never speak of it again once we wake up tomorrow, obviously, but that was fun.”

“Oh yeah, we’re taking this to the grave,” Javier joked. “Let’s just hope we get past this truth spell without anybody asking us something we can’t deny.”

Yuzuru groaned. “If I tell Mom I have sex with two boys at one time, I will kill myself with my skate.”

Jason snickered and just rubbed Javier’s belly over Yuzuru’s tiny body. “Calm down, guys. We’re gonna have to go back to the hell that is our lives in the morning. Let’s just be quiet and cuddle until we fall asleep for now, okay?”

Yuzuru looked at Javier, who was looking into his eyes with a very knowing look, one that made Yuzuru’s throat tighten and his eyes burn. “Okay,” he said softly, reaching up to brush a curl away from Javi’s forehead, smiling sadly at the way Javier leaned into his touch. “It be okay.”


End file.
